1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window grid structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window grid wherein the same is arranged for ease of mounting to an associated window pane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window grids of various types have been utilized in the prior art for enhanced appearance, as well as reinforced strengthening of window structure. A window grid arrangement in the prior art is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,052 to Summers, et al. having a window grid structure utilizing individual bar members coated onto the window pane structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,252 to Osborn sets forth a window grid having locking structure for locking the window grid arrangement to the window frame.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,490 and 4,970,840 set forth window grid and grill structure mounted to a window opening.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved window grid as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the mounting and securement to a window pane and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.